Question: Ashley ate 2 slices of pie. Stephanie ate 5 slices. If there were 4 slices remaining, what fraction of the pie was eaten?
Explanation: $\text{fraction of pie eaten} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices eaten}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ Since they ate 7 slices of pie with 4 slices remaining, they must have begun with 11 slices. They ate ${7}$ out of $11$ slices. They ate $\dfrac{7}{11}$ of the pie.